twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
I love and I hate '''is the 2nd chapter of Twokinds. Chapter 2 focuses on Trace meeting Keith . Some of Flora's feelings towards Trace are revealed, as well as the discrimination towards Keidran. Plot Trace enters the town and begins his search in a inn and tavern owned by the Taverndatter family. Keidran are openly excluded by a sign reading "No Keidran!" on the door, although he is greeted by a suspiciously Keidran-like girl, Karen, who seems to know him. Maren Taverndatter claims to be Trace's girlfriend and is upset at his disappearance and presumed death. Karen drags Trace away from Maren to break up a potential bar fight between a red-haired hot-head and a Basitin named Keith. Keith asks for Trace's help with a Basitin political problem, requiring Trace to travel to the Basitin Islands with him. Trace leaves to get supplies, also stopping by a jewelry store to get a present for Flora. The jeweler offers a SubtleSeed Crystal when Trace mentions that the gift was for a girl. The jeweler gives the jewelry to Trace for free, although it is revealed that the actual jeweler is tied up in the back of the store and the one giving Trace the necklace is an imposter, the Master Spy. While waiting for Trace to come back from the town, Flora daydreams about getting married to her fiancé, Sythe, although her thoughts drift to getting married to Trace instead. Trace comes back with Keith, but before he explains that Flora is a Keidran, Keith begins attacking her. A flashback to the Templar Academy shows the Grand Templar at the time (Mary Silverlock) saying that Trace won't unlock his true power unless "if he were to have a real goal... ...someone or something to really care about... Then we'll see real power." In defense of Flora, Trace unlocks some of his power and pushes the charging Keith aside with magic. Trace gives Flora the SubtleSeed Crystal necklace, and she accepts, assuming the magic is a false human belief. Trace and Flora become magically bound, experiencing a sensation similar to "some strong static electricity." Around the campfire that night, Trace and Flora bond over Trace trying to learn parts of the Keidran tongue. Trace gives Flora some average Ale, but her intolerance of it makes her drunk and Trace puts her to bed. Flora dreams of herself and Trace finally making it out of the forest. She tries to realize her fantasy, begging Trace to make love to her. Dream-Trace confesses that he does like her, but that they can't. He thanks her, telling her that she is the only one who really helped him. Flora attacks and betrays Trace, dealing him a mortal wound. Flora wakes up, called by Sythe, who tells her that she must kill Trace. He tells her of the slaughter of Keidran that Trace has committed as Grand Templar; Sythe also lies to Flora that Trace killed her family and enslaved, goading her to action. Flora is unable to kill Trace, but before she could leave, Keith sees her and attacks her. Flora runs away, but trips on an exposed root, injuring her foot. Unable to continue running, she tells Trace the truth of her intentions once he catches up to her. Trace forgives her readily. Meanwhile, Maren and Karen are out searching for Trace. A girl named Raine crashes into Karen while running from something; she joins their group after explaining that she is lost. Transcript '''Underwork Characters External Links Chapter 2 - 021 References Category:Synopsis Category:Comic